A New Meeting
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: This is another view of Akadeanna in the future where Optimus didn't come into her life when she was 13 years old; not coming into her life until 6 years after she woke up from cryogenic sleep.


**Summary:** This is another view of Akadeanna in the future where Optimus didn't come into her life when she was 13 years old; not coming into her life until 6 years after she woke up from cryogenic sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers or GI Joe or the name Junuis; I own Flowerdancer Prime, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime; the name Junuis belongs to Kamith and used with her permission.

Akadeanna stood on the airstrip of her great-grandson's base finishing up repairs on her jet and then she was going to visit her protectors at the Moon Wind Base. As she worked she wondered why her guardian had never shown up; she had heard that he had been sick and worried about him; but that had been 10 fairy cycles ago.

The young Queen had gone from ruling Egypt to co-leading the modern form of the light-walkers with her great-grandson the base where she had woke up 6 years prior; she hadn't told her great-grandson her secret yet about being a Seeker as well, though a few of her Joe's knew her secret; though most Seeker's served Megatron as Decepticons, she was different she had pledged her loyalties to the Autobots when she was 6 and that hadn't changed.

Jared approached her as she jumped down from her jet and asks, "How does it look Akadeanna? You took a bad hit during that last fight." Akadeanna smiles at her great-grandson and says, "She's in tip-top shape Jared; I just finished the last of the repairs she should. . ." She shuddered as she felt something and she says, "Joes! Take to the air we have Decepticons on approach!"

She watched her team scramble for their jets, Jared asks, "Are you sure your jet is up for fighting?" Akadeanna hugs her great-grandson and says, "Don't worry about me Jared just take to your jet I'll join you in the skies." Jared nods and quickly headed for his own jet. Akadeanna didn't want to risk her jet not being ready so she steps away from her jet and wraps her arms around her and shifts to her Seeker form and then she leaps into the air and transforms into her jet form to join her team her family in the fight.

What helped was that her jet looked just like her Seeker form so at times it fooled those of her team who didn't know the truth. She flew up to join her great-grandson and she says, "Let's teach these jokers not to mess with us Jared." Jared says, "Yes lets!" Together the two jets started attacking the Decepticons joining the rest of the group fighting the Decepticons.

Flowerdancer went after Thundercracker as she always did in aerial combat, but she winces as she heard the words, "Oh slag it no not that Autobot Seeker again!" She knew her great-grandson could hear that as he was fighting near them. Finally after 20 minutes Thundercracker took off to help Skywarp fight and Flowerdancer headed to find her normal target, Megatron.

After 5 minutes she finally found her normal target, but she was confused as an Autobot she had never seen before who looked like he was designed after one of her team's semi-trucks was fighting him, and she headed to join the aerial teams again.

2 hours after the battle started she heard a familiar voice shout, "Decepticons retreat! Retreat!" she chuckles as she watched Megatron and his team retreat with their tailpipes between their legs and she headed to where she saw that Autobot again and hovers before transforming and landing and she took a half-step back when the Mech turned around aiming his gun at her.

Flowerdancer says, "Whoa dude we're on the same side!" A voice that sounded a lot like Stardancer says, "Who are you Seeker? Who do you serve?" Flowerdancer straightens her shoulders so she was squared off against the Mech and she says, "The name's Flowerdancer Prime, I am co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team under Stardancer and Stargazer Prime."

That caused the Mech to lower his weapon as he realized she was not a threat and he says, "So you're Flowerdancer. Stardancer has told me a lot about you." Flowerdancer tilts her head and says, "Yes I am. He's not told me of you. Who are you?" The large Mech holds his head up and he says, "My name is Optimus Prime I am the newest Autobot leader of Earth."

Flowerdancer moved closer to Optimus so he was the one Stardancer had told her about so long ago and she says, "So you're Optimus. Stardancer told me about you a very long time ago, a pleasure to finally meet you." She turned around as she heard more approach and Optimus says, "Stand down men, she's one of us."

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics study each of the Mech's and one femme among this new team and then she moved towards one who was designed after a GMC Topkick truck and she says, "You're name's Ironhide isn't it?" She had only been 13 when she had met Ironhide, but even after all this time she recognized his feel.

The black Mech says, "Yeah that's me. How'd you know that?" Flowerdancer sighs and she sat down and the black truck sat down too and she says, "We met once many Earth centuries ago, I wasn't a Seeker back then, I was a human; you spent a month learning from me in Cairo Egypt. I didn't get this form until 5 years after that."

Ironhide was startled this female Seeker was actually Queen Akadeanna Hawk first Queen of Egypt. Optimus walks over and asks, "What is she talking about Ironhide?" Ironhide looks at his leader and he asks, "Do you remember the year after you became a Prime your older brother Stardancer took me here to Earth to spend time with the new Egyptian Queen of the time?"

Optimus nods and says, "Yes I remember that Ironhide." Flowerdancer looks up at Optimus and says, "Stardancer probably had told you that the young Queen died 10 fairy cycles ago after being attacked by a rogue god; it isn't true she spent until 6 Earth years ago in what humans call cryogenic sleep."

Optimus was startled at her words and he asks, "Where is she?" Flowerdancer says, "Please sit down Optimus and I will show you." The large Mech sat down as he was asked to do and Flowerdancer wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and started to shift to her human form, but into her Egyptian Queen clothing and made sure she appeared on Optimus' right knee.

5 minutes later she was no longer the Seeker she had been, but now a 6 feet 4 inch tall Egyptian woman stood on Optimus' right knee and she says, "I'm right here Optimus." That startled the young Prime the Seeker was also a human? That was different. Ironhide smiles broadly he did recognize the young woman he met when she was 13 years old, she did look older, but she did hold the same air of royalty about her.

Akadeanna says, "I was born human and raised human, I first laid my eyes on Cybertronians at 6 years old when a Decepticon known as The Fallen decided he wanted to try and kill me, but Stardancer interfered saving my life; after he reunited me with my royal guards he took me to meet the rest of his team," she pauses and turns her head to the left revealing the mark Stardancer had placed on her neck that same day and she says, "that same day I pledged my loyalties to the Autobots."

Optimus was startled at her words, so she was the young girl that his older brother had saved when she was just 6 years old. Optimus smiles and says, "Stardancer told me of that day, I never thought I'd get to meet you." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Now you have. What happened? Stardancer told me you and your team was supposed to arrive 2 weeks after my 13th birthday; 1 week after my coronation; the year after you became a Prime. He said you were very sick."

Optimus sighs and says, "That's what the medics told him so not to worry him; I spent a year in stasis lock after a nasty battle with the Decepticon leader of that time named Starscream; when I was finally recovered enough to make that journey Stardancer had told me you were killed; he told me you could help me find my human. Sadly I think after all this time she's dead; maybe her ancestor."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'd be glad to help you look for her. After all this time I'm still searching for my guardian," she pauses and rubs her left shoulder-blade and says, "I know one of my guardians, but I have yet to find my Autobot guardian; all I know is that he's a Prime as when I was 6 Sorin told me that I was the human of a Prime." Optimus says, "You must have a Minicon guardian then as well; I'd be glad to help you find your Prime as well."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'd appreciate that Optimus. Yes I do have a Minicon guardian, Jolt is my guardian." Optimus was startled she was the human of Jolt? That was different. He asks, "When did you find out Jolt was your guardian?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "2 hours after I woke up from cryogenic sleep; I went to see Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team and I inquired about a Minicon who looked like a Blackhawk helicopter as the small Protoform on my left shoulder-blade had changed into that and Stardancer told me about him. It was 2 hours after that when I was heading to the shopping district that Jolt came into my life."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but he asks, "Were you born human of Jolt?" Akadeanna shakes her head no and says, "No Primus imprinted me onto Jolt and Jolt onto me when we were both 20 minutes old; he knew I was the human of an Autobot, but he didn't know who of his children would be my guardian so he imprinted me and Jolt onto each other so at least one of my guardians would be known. I was born the First Child Of Cybertron; the first human born not on Cybertron with an Autobot guardian."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but he says, "That makes sense that Primus would be there the day you were born since you are the first Child Of Cybertron. I think he did the right thing then imprinting you and Jolt onto each other since he didn't know which of his children would be your guardian. Where do you reside?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "There is a human base 5 minutes east of the Moon Wind Base; that's where I live when I'm not with Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team."

Optimus smiles and says, "I know where that is. Shall we head there then?" Akadeanna nods and shifts to her Seeker form again and leaps into the air and transforms leading her new friends to her home the Joe base. 5 minutes later she landed at the base and the Autobots transform and look around.

Flowerdancer says, "Welcome to my home well when I'm in my human form." The others murmur and as they did the sound of another Seeker's thrusters were heard and a tri-colored one landed near Flowerdancer and hugs her. Optimus growls and says, "You said you were with Stardancer and Stargazer's team! Then what are you doing with Starscream?"

Flowerdancer growls at Optimus' reaction obviously he didn't know and she says, "It's true I do serve Stardancer and Stargazer, Starscream does now too, he went code black 6 months after I woke up, unfortunately we've not had any luck turning Skywarp and Thundercracker. Starscream is more than a teammate now he is also my Bondmate and in my human form he is my husband; I made him a human form named Junuis and we married exactly a year after he went code black."

Optimus was startled at her words so Starscream was code black which meant he was an Autobot now and he was spark-bonded to Flowerdancer and married to her in her human form. Optimus says, "I'm sorry I doubted you Flowerdancer; it's just after what I told you." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I understand that Optimus; he's not that same Mech you remember from then;" she pauses and looks away and she says, "he is the same Mech I met when I was 15 a shy insecure Seeker leader of a Quaterne who I watched perform his Navigant and then loose his first Bondmate Skyfire."

Starscream looks up at his Bondmate and asks, "What did he tell you love?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "he told me that you put him in stasis lock for a year back when I was 13; when him and his team were supposed to come to earth at the beginning of time." Starscream winced he remembered that time, he looks away and says, "I did it because I was jealous of him Flowerdancer." That made Flowerdancer's browplate's raise at her Bondmate's words and she asks, "what do you mean Starscream?"

Starscream points at Optimus and says, "he's your guardian Flowerdancer! As long as I knew him when he was Orion Pax and then as Optimus I knew you had to be his human every time I saw you and especially when you helped me and my Quaterne after we crashed after your coronation I knew he was your guardian! His energy signature emits from you! Even as Junuis I feel it!"

Flowerdancer was shocked at her Bondmate's words, Optimus was her guardian? It had been because Starscream was jealous that Optimus was her guardian? That startled her. Starscream says, "I lied when I told you that I didn't know whose mark that was along your spine, I've known all this time that it was Optimus, I didn't want you to know." He hung his helm in shame after he admitted it. He then says, "I'm sorry Optimus; I'm not that Mech anymore; Akadeanna and Flowerdancer both have changed my spark; I broke her leg when she was 13; I only did that because I was emulating human males who would tease and hurt a female they liked; she never held that against me. She always treated me when your twin defected and started abusing me."

Optimus was startled at Starscream's words and he says, "I forgive you Starscream, I can see it in your optics and feel it in your spark that you are truly sorry for what you did to her and to me. I just wish you could've told me or let me go to her; I'm just glad I learned today that she hadn't died." Flowerdancer smiles as Optimus accepted Starscream's admission, but she was confused when Starscream mentioned Optimus' twin brother she knew that Megatron was the one abusing Starscream which is why he had defected and then it hit her that they must be twins and she asks, "do you mean to tell me Optimus that you and Megatron are twins?"

Optimus sighs at the question, but he nods and says, "yes we are spark-twins like Stardancer and Stargazer are; what humans consider mirror twins. Megatron wasn't always the evil Mech you probably have always known; his jealousy started when I got the letter that I was accepted to become a Prime. It is why he defected to the Decepticons; Stardancer told me it was the year you were 18 years old." Flowerdancer nods and says, "that's what he told me as well. Did he tell you what I did when I was 24?"

Optimus shakes his helm no and says, "No he didn't tell me what you did when you were 24. what did you." Flowerdancer clenches her servos and she says, "When I was 6 as I told you Stardancer protected me from The Fallen; 18 years later when I was 24 it was my turn to protect Stardancer from The Fallen, but now he can't hurt any one else. The Fallen didn't give me a choice; I told him to leave us alone and he said never that I'd have to kill him and that's what I did. His armor was already weak from his fight with Stardancer and he was on the ground so I reached through his armor and pulled out his spark and I said looking at it 'you are a disgrace to your brothers and to all Primes who have come after you. I curse you to the pit forever.' I then crushed his spark in my right servo. I said those first words because I felt it was true, but I said the words about cursing him to the pit forever because Primus had told me 4 hours prior that if I wanted to make sure someone was never resparked who was evil was to say 'I curse you to the pit forever.' I told Primus that there was only one Mech I hoped I'd be there the day he died or I was the one who killed him and only 4 hours after I told him that I was able to do that to the one Mech I hoped I would either kill or be there the day he died."

Optimus was startled, he had heard a Seeker had killed The Fallen, but he hadn't been told who it was, so it was her who killed him and he says, "I think you did the right thing saying that. you are right he was a disgrace to all of us who have come after him. do you know what his name was before he became known as The Fallen?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "yes I do, it was Stardancer who told me what his former name was, he told me I needed to know his name before defecting to the Decepticons he was known as Megatronus Prime."


End file.
